


If You Kiss My Neck, I'm Not Responsible for What Happens Next...

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Bites, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Returning Home, Rimming, Sex, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Just some oneshot that no one asked for ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	If You Kiss My Neck, I'm Not Responsible for What Happens Next...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Si Besas Mi Cuello, No Soy Responsable de lo que Pase Después...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406960) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> Inspired by an edit of Max_Maks_Art, via _typhonias

Alec came back from his patrol, full of ichor, blood and fluids he didn't even want to recognize. It was past midnight, but he knew his boyfriend couldn't sleep until he returned safely, so he entered the Loft, calling Magnus to see where he was.

"Mags, I'm home!" When he didn't get an answer, he left his kit by the front door, took off his shoes and jacket. He walked to the kitchen to get some fresh water, and continued on his way to the room.

"Mags?" he called again as he entered the room and found no sign of his favorite warlock. As he approached the bed he found a note from his partner: 

"Cat needs my help with a potion, I'll be right back, I love you, M".

With a sigh, he completed his walk to the bathroom for a much-needed shower after a long day. His muscles relaxed with the hot water running through them and he let go of all the accumulated tension.  
About twenty minutes later, he was dry and wearing a pair of black boxers.He went to the kitchen to get something to eat, while caressing Presidente Miau: "do you think your daddy will be back soon" receiving a pitiful meow from the cat, "yes, I miss him too" he answered, scratching behind his ears.  
A few minutes later he returned to the room and went back to the bathroom to finish his routine before going to bed and waiting there for his boyfriend.  
As he was finishing brushing his teeth, he heard the front door and a few seconds later Magnus calling out to him.

"Alexander? Honey?" called the Downworlder as he was removing his velvet jacket of a beautiful emerald green.

"In the bathroom," replied the Nephilim before rinsing out his toothpaste.

"Oh Honey, this is the best way to receive me" said the Warlock sensually when he saw his boyfriend in only his black boxers, bent over in front of the mirror while he finished rinsing his mouth.

Alec shook his head and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's words but couldn't help but smile.  
Magnus positioned himself behind him, running his hands around the waist of his Shadowhunter, hugging him from behind.

"You smell amazing," he said as he ran his nose down the back of the Nephilim's neck.

"I missed you too, love" replied the Nephilim immediately, looking into the Warlock's eyes through the mirror as he laid his hands on his boyfriend's "and that's why I'm warning you that if you kiss my neck I'm not responsible for what happens next".

The warning became a challenge for the Warlock who immediately glued his mouth to the back of Nefilim's neck whispering: "ah but you know that's my favorite place to kiss you love, right on my favorite rune" while he pinked his nose on his boyfriend's skin, causing chills in the young Lightwood.

"Magnus..." warned the Shadowhunter once again, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Smiling maliciously and without taking his eyes off his reflections in the mirror, Magnus began to kiss from the shoulder of the Nephilim to the base of his neck. Without being able to avoid it, the young man moved his head to give better access to his boyfriend, who immediately sucked the skin over the Rune that he liked so much, causing a moan to escape from the throat of his beloved.

The Warlock's hands immediately moved to the waist of the youngest's boxers, gently caressing the white skin over the fabric and then positioning them at the sides of the Nephilim to push him backwards while sensually turning his hips forward. Giving friction to his dick that in a second was semi-erect, beginning to pulse for the desire of something more than a simple rubbing.

"Baby, I want you" said the Warlock in a raspy voice as he kissed his boyfriend's neck again, knowing what he was provoking in the other one.

Alec moved his hips pushing against the now firm erection of his boyfriend, licking his lips at the expression that appeared on the Warlock's face, his cat eyes shining with desire.

"Take me then" replied the hunter amidst moans of need. "I want you to take me right now, fast and strong," he said biting his lip while he spread his legs a little, placing the member of his lover between his buttocks.

"Fuck, Alexander, one of these days you're going to kill me" replied the warlock, a snap of the fingers later and Magnus was naked, glued to the body of his boyfriend who sighed deeply as he felt the skin-to-skin contact with his lover. Magnus bit his boyfriend's neck, and moved slowly to the back of his head, where he bit again and then went down the line of his spine, leaving wet kisses in his wake, which made the Nephilim arch his back to the touch of his boyfriend.

"Damn," said Alec as he felt his boyfriend's teeth on the waist of his boxers, then on his left buttock where he also took a small bite, "Magnus," the young man gasped, his own erection throbbing against the tight fabric of his underwear.

The Warlock ran down his boyfriend's legs until he took the edge of the boxers and pulled down, leaving his boyfriend's butt exposed to him. He knelt down and Alec gave a big sigh as he felt his boyfriend's breath on his so sensitive skin, Magnus separated the buttocks of the Nephilim slowly, making the hunter tremble, then he approached his face and licked the pink entry in front of him, smiling at his lover's reaction.

"Fuck Mags" gasped Alec as he felt again his boyfriend´s tongue over his hole, the Warlock licked with want, and then slowly introduced the tip of his tongue in the Nephilim that shivered once more at the sensation.

Leaning on the sink, he bent down to better expose his butt to his boyfriend who slowly and deliberately began to prepare his Shadowhunter with his tongue, then adding a finger, and another...until he was sure his boyfriend was ready to receive him. But by that time Alec was already a disaster of panting and moaning, desperate to have what he needed so badly, he took his boyfriend's hair forcing him to continue with his attentions, grunting as he pushed against his boyfriend´s mouth.

"I need you, now, I want you to fuck me" said the desperate Nephilim.

Then in a second he helped the Warlock get up and bent over the sink once more, spreading his legs and looking over his shoulder anxiously as his boyfriend positioned himself behind him.

Magnus give himself a few jerks to wet his penis with his own pre-seminal fluid and with a snap of his fingers helubricated the entrance of his boyfriend, who seemed to have lost all patience, desperate to receive what he needed.

Without further ado, Magnus entered his boyfriend. The heat and the tightness of the Nefilim made the Warlock's breathing stop for a minute.

"Alexander, you're so tight" groaned the Downworlder, starting to move slowly to give his lover time to adjust to him.

But this rhythm didn't seem to be enough for Alec who grunted as he pushed to take the full extent of Magnus inside him.

"Damn it, Alexander, if you keep this up you're going to make it end before we've even started," said Magnus trying to control his breathing.

At that moment Alec moved, forcing the older man out of his body, turned around quickly and kissed the Warlock passionately, pushing him off his shoulders and out of the bath.

When he was in front of the bed, he made Magnus sit down and immediately climbed on him, one leg on each side of the Warlock's body, bit his boyfriend's lower lip, making him groan once more and took the Warlock's dick to line up with his throbbing entry.

"I told you, I wouldn't be responsible for what happened". As soon as he finished speaking, he slid his boyfriend's penis inside him once more, opening his legs a little more, until he was totally seated on his boyfriend's lap, making the warlock's member reach the deepest part of his body, touching his prostate instantly.

"Damn it, Alexander, you're killing me" complained the Warlock, smiling the Nefilim began to ride his boyfriend. Fast, strong, unrestricted.

Magnus' fingers sank on the Nephilim's hips where they would surely leave bruises, then he slid one of his hands toward the Nephilim's buttocks, opening it even more and pushing it up as the young man descended on his member.

Soon the room was filled with groans, panting and shortness of breath.

Alec began to feel his legs shaking from the strain of the rhythm he was carrying, and he knew he was very close to climax, without even touching his own member, which was squeezed between his abdomen and his lover´s.  
Magnus kissed his boyfriend's neck once more and smiled as he felt the Nephilim shiver.  
A couple of stabs later, he felt that familiar warmth spreading inside him, knowing his orgasm was near.

"I'm going to come inside you, I'm going to fill you up completely Alexander" he warned the Nephilim as he bit into his earlobe, this seemed to be the last thing the Shadowhunter needed, and he immediately ended up painting their stomachs with his white, sticky semen.

Smiling Magnus pushed against his boyfriend, once, twice, three, four times more, Alec felt the heat of his boyfriend's seed inside him and continued to ride Magnus during his orgasm until they both collapsed against the silk sheets.  
Their breaths were shaking, their bodies were sweating, their legs were shaking from the act that had just ended.

"You're going to kill me, baby, I'm sure you'll kill me one day if you keep this up," said the Warlock with a satisfied smile as he hugged his boyfriend, who settled down on his chest to look him in the eye.

"You know how I get when you kiss my neck," said Nefilim, kissing him on the chest, just above his heart, before the two fell asleep exhausted and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to know what u think of this so leave your coments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
